


When You Move, I Move

by StarTrekkin08



Series: Songfic [3]
Category: Voyager - Fandom
Genre: Clubbing, F/M, Grinding, Sexy Times, Songfic, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrekkin08/pseuds/StarTrekkin08
Summary: Chakotay dives into a San Francisco nightclub. He meets someone unexpected there. 🌉🌃🔥
Relationships: Chakotay & Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: Songfic [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771408
Kudos: 14





	When You Move, I Move

**Author's Note:**

> Excerpts of, "movement" by Hozier. 
> 
> "So move me, baby  
> Shake like the bough of a willow tree  
> You do it naturally  
> Move me, baby  
> [...]
> 
> And when you move, I'm moved
> 
> [...]  
> When you move  
> I can recall somethin' that's gone from me  
> When you move  
> Honey, I'm put in awe of somethin' so flawed and free
> 
> [...]
> 
> Move me, baby  
> Shake like the bough of a willow tree  
> You do it naturally  
> Move me, baby  
> So move me, baby  
> Like you've nothin' left to lose  
> And nothin' to prove  
> Move me, baby  
> So move me, baby  
> Shake like the bough of a willow tree  
> You do it naturally  
> Move me, baby"

The music was pumping out as he strolled through the double doors. The place was bustling as he walked through the entryway. He needed to burn off some steam and the music enticed him in from the street. He saw the bar and was thankful that this place wasn't filled with twenty-somethings. Everyone looked to be at least thirty-five and older. The place tended to play songs ranging between rock, pop, alternative, electronic, and more music of interstellar variety. His head started to bob to the rock song that was playing and decided to immerse himself into the crowd.

The movement of the people shifted around as they moved to the music. He closed his eyes a bit to let the music seep in. When he opened his eyes the song ended and another started. He danced to this song as well, noticing a few women in his vision. He saw the backs of their heads and barely caught the sides of their cheeks. He moved through the stream of bodies to get a better look at one in particular with red hair. He knew the likelihood that it was her in a place like this was slim but he had to know. Soon enough he was only a few feet away from her. Her arms were at shoulder height as she got down to the music. Her red hair moved to follow the rhythm of the music. Thw way she moved her body could easily put him in a trance as it seemed she already was in one. Her body twisted around to the music and uncovered her identity. 

It was her. It was his Kathryn. He continued to dance, waiting for the moment when she would open her eyes and see him in front of her. As if sensing his presence, she opened her eyes. Surprise showed on her face and it was a happy one.

"Chakotay?!" She said incredibly.

"Kathryn," he said with a smile.

They danced through the summer night. Their sweaty bodies rubbed and grinded against each other as he held her waist, both moving when the other moved.

**Author's Note:**

> Written 3/24/2020. Typed up 7/29/2020.
> 
> I don't own rights to Voyager or the song, Movement,' by Hozier, which is a cool song.


End file.
